wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Neptunium
Neptunium is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use her without permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Description Neptunium is a dark blue NightWing. She has a grey underbelly and eyes, with lighter grey talons and horns. Strangely enough, she was born without stars sprayed out under her wings. It could be a result of her egg being left alone with radioactive substances and surviving solely because a scientist discovered this and saved her. She wears a necklace that looks similar to marbles connected with metallic grey beads inside. In actually, the 'metallic grey beads' are small bits of neptunium. Personality Neptunium loves to discover new things in science. Therefore, she devotes most of her time in her lab, leaving the fact she has few friends. Neptunium likes to think she knows about politics, when in truth, she is crippled when it comes to her knowledge with the subject. She'll use a few actions politicians will make, such as when she doesn't agree with something, she'll commonly call division. Other than that, she still attempts to learn more. Her favorite thing to do in science varies from chemistry to physics. She has the periodic table memorized, as well with Newton's Laws of Physics and Bernoulli's Principle. She also has all these things hung up in her room, and her lab. Neptunium can be careless about what she does with the radioactive elements in her lab, sometimes accidentally leaving them out in the open. By doing this, dragons don't commonly want to enter her lab, so she built a front lobby-like area for them to talk in peace, and not worry about flopping over dead. Even though Neptunium is usually pretty upbeat and an extrovert, she is also cautious of others. In her lab, and also in the lobby, she has pipes installed that will released a chemical on whim. The chemical released quickly makes dragons fall asleep. Therefore, if anything goes bad, she can simply make the dragon less dangerous. When out of her lab, Neptunium rarely brings anything with her unless transporting something. Once in a while, she'll carry a syringe that contains a lethal poison. Yet, she worries that dragons will think she is a psychotic killer, so it isn't often. Her favourite element is pretty predictable—neptunium. She also likes uranium and plutonium. Biography Neptunium's egg was found by a NightWing scientist among a cluttered mass of radioactive elements. She was rescued by the scientist, who nursed her egg into a better state until it hatched. There wasn't anything overly significant about her besides her shades of blue scales and the absence of the 'stars' under her wings. The scientist raised her as best he could. Not knowing much about raising, he wasn't sure what to name her or how to unsure she didn't die in his lab. He named her Neptunium after her first words were "nope", but sounded more like "np". Neptunium morphed into the scientist she is today, studying most every scientific subject she can get her talons on. Today, she spends time in her lab, conducting experiments. And still trying to learn politics. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters